


Locked Eyes

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Filth, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, club setting, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: She’d had her eyes on him all evening, button up shirt, grabbable hair in curls and hips that moved in a seductive rhythm to the music that was playing aloud. He was with friends, two males who were also handsome but nothing like him. His eyes were so dark they were almost black in this light, pulling her in as they’d linked with her own a few times that very evening. She had to have him, she needed to have him.--------------Modern Club AU where Jon and Dany fuck in a Club Bathroom.





	Locked Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sunday and that means it's One Shot time, and yes, this is filth. 
> 
> I wanted to write something really primal and animalistic from the usual lovey-dovey sex I write for Jon and Dany. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Shannon!

The music pumped and the lights swirled and flashed, bodies sweating as they pressed together in the darkly lit club. The smell of sex and drugs were lingering on the heated room as moans and groans in tune to whatever song was playing over the loudspeakers. 

She’d had her eyes on him all evening, button up shirt, grabbable hair in curls and hips that moved in a seductive rhythm to the music that was playing aloud. He was with friends, two males who were also handsome but nothing like him. His eyes were so dark they were almost black in this light, pulling her in as they’d linked with her own a few times that very evening. She had to have him, she needed to have him. 

Her outfit had been worn as a dare, a red and black bralet and jean shorts with slim black  heels, nothing much else to leave anything to the imagination. But it had worked, all eyes had been on here and fortunately for her libido, the very person she wanted was the eyes she’d attracted most. 

They hadn’t spoken, only with their eyes and dance moves from across the room, and now, as the music sped up and so did his hips, she couldn’t help but move a little closer to him. He was attracting her, like a magnet, a powerful one that she couldn’t help but relent herself over to. 

_ I want you.  _

The unspoken mutual feeling between them hung with bated breath on the air as her friend spoke to her but she did not listen. She was too entranced, too in false love with the man in front of her. And he, he noticed her as she moved to the music, her hips as she swung them, her shoulders as she shimmied them. 

She was close to him now, closer than she’d been all evening, their eyes being the thing that was pulling them together, like a string being tightened as their bodies longed for one anothers. She wanted him inside her, she wanted to feel his length stretch her walls out, to feel something so intense and burning that she found her body responding to the mere idea of it. 

They were three feet apart now and yet they still said nothing. They just danced closer and closer until all other sound was drowned out and all she could do was concentrate on the sudden sounds of exasperated sighs and impatient huffs. He wanted to fuck her, she knew it all along. And as they finally connected, a few centimeters apart, her hips connected to his, she was alight. 

“Jon” He mumbled in her ear as they pressed together to the rumble of the base in the song, swinging and swaying as sweat layered itself between them. 

“Dany” She sighed in ecstasy, her nipples hardening i the sudden euphoria she harboured. She shouldn’t have said her name, she shouldn’t have uttered a single word in reapply but she wasn’t strong enough, she was weak for this human being who had caught her attention. 

His hand brushed up her arm, crowds of people surrounded them, closed them off from the people who’d they’d arrived with. She saw his pupils dilate as she felt her skin prickle with want. She breathed deeply, a huge gulp of the drug-laced air as her bravery waivered. She wanted him, she wanted this. 

Their rhythm was frantic as they tried to press themselves against each other with ferocity. All she wanted was to take him in her mouth, to claim him as hers for the night. She wanted him to do unspeakable things to her as they writhed together in a syncopated rush. She was almost begging him with her eyes as their foreheads connected, they were being moved by each others reactions. 

Suddenly, the people around them moved too, forcing them both to travel to the only space available, the side of the room… near the bathroom. Daenerys felt mischief flash through her system as she floundered at his touch. His mouth was suddenly on her neck, marking her, claiming her as his in the way she wanted to him. 

The music grew quiet as they stepped through to the bathroom, various people making out in by the entrance. Someone had just left and so they took their opportunity where they saw it, Daenerys’ neck tingling as he kissed and sucked it. She got him to move and shoved him into the bathroom. It was the only one in this dank and dirty place. 

The music was all but a distant and soft beat now as Daenerys fumbled to get his clothes off, her own came off easier and quicker than expected. There wasn’t a light, only a small one that was flickering on and off. They could only feel each other and hear the moans they made over each other. 

“I’ve wanted you, since you stepped in this place in that skimpy little outfit” Jon grunted as he ripped her knickers off with vigor. Her ass was bare and the coolness of the air rippled over her pale and milky skin. He had been right of course, they had been inevitable since she’d entered the club and seen him with his friends. And so now, as she was starkers and his jeans were around his ankles, she was going to cum all over him. 

When they were both finally emotionally bare as well as physically, Daenerys felt all her bravery begin to fade away. It was not ideal, this meant she had to relent control to him and so, bending over slightly and putting her hands on the sink, she let him take control. She still had her heels on, and so when she felt his hands grab her hips and the feel of him entered her, she felt her legs wobble and she regretted keeping them on. 

“Oh yes” She weeped as he entered her slowly at first, but this wasn’t what either of them wanted and so soon he began slamming into her as her wet slickness and her raspy breathing could be the only thing heard in the cramped bathroom. The man, called Jon, was big, bigger than any she’d had before and she could feel it as her cunt was sore and tight for him. 

She loosened up a little after a few minutes, but it was still intense and sharp in the pleasure it gave her. Then, he spanked her, his right hand slapping at the flesh of her ass and grabbing a handful of it to claim her more so. “You’re so fucking sexy, Dany”

“Mmm” Daenerys wasn’t usually one for much talking, but he was a northern man and his accent was gruff. She imagined his mouth and tongue eating her cunt out and so she had to grip onto the sink tighter for extra support, her moist sex wasn’t going to last much longer if she didn’t. “Oh Jon, make me cum”

He responded enthusiastically and gripped her hips tighter, full pushing inside her on each thrust as to fill her to the hilt. She cried, it was that that. Her eyes blurred with tears of pleasure and a little of pain as he slapped her rear once more. She felt his hand grab her hair as she looked up at her reflection in the mirror, her tits jiggling back and forth as he slams into her, pressure building as his cock felt perfect inside her. 

She almost wanted more, to feel him in her stomach, but she put it down to the fact she’d known this would happen from the moment they locked eyes. She wanted him to slap her again, to roughly twist her nipples in his big hands, to pull harder on her hair. But he knew it, he knew what her body wanted. 

And so, with the knowledge he had, he put her hands on the mirror and lifter her up a little so he was as far inside her as he could be without ripping her in half. His hands twisted and yanked on her nipples harshly as he spat on her ass too. It was animalistic and hard and rough and everything she wanted. 

Her body was on fire and where he’d spat on her, he let go of one of her nipples and brought down his hand repeatedly on her ass seven or eight times in a row before speeding up again. She cried as her walls began to quake, blurred vision as the pleasure and pain took over her body and her voice whelped in euphoric tones. "Your ass is so perfect, all red and flushed"

"Mmm, yeah" She was on the edge, her orgasm seconds away and so, her legs failing her she once again grabbed onto the wall/sink area and tried to last as long as possible. It was only a few minutes before cunt clenched around his cock and she felt her cum run don her leg. Jon, nearing his own end released inside her before pulling out excruciatingly slowly. "OH FUCK!"

Then, he moved quickly, his cock was out of her but his mouth was in it's place. His beard tickled her clit as he stuck his tongue inside her as her juices and his cum mingled together. It was hot and she felt like it was a bombardment on her cunt. He still grabbed at the flesh on her ass, still dug his nails in as his face felt like it was almost inside her. She held her own breasts now, pulling the nipples as his tongue writhed inside her sex. 

There was a fire inside her again as her orgasm left her weak but wanting more, needing more. She gave a final twist of her nipples before grabbing her own ass and spreading her cheeks apart a little more for him. He responded enthusiastically, his tongue leaving her hole and being replaced by long and robust fingers. _Club Winterfell is a hive of cum and LSD_ , her friend Missandei had said and now she knew she wasn't lying. All she could smell was theirs his tongue flickered at her asshole. Her spat on her ass once again, this time he used it to delve his tongue inside her ass, something she'd never let anyone do before. But the pleasure it was giving her mixed with the fingering and the pressure of her clit, she was in ecstasy. 

"Oh yes, stick it in" She moaned and so he did, three fingers instead of two and his thumb rubbing her clit in a frantic motion. Her body was reacting strongly to this, like she'd never experienced anything so erotic and pleasurable before. She almost wanted him to call her names like 'whore' and 'slut', she'd never wanted anyone too before but this was dirty sex and the phrase dirty slut had never felt more appropriate. And so, her eyes pouring with water and sweat, and her ass in the air while he tongued it, she begged him to do as such. "Tell me how filthy I am"

She didn't know if he'd respond to it, if he'd do such a thing. His tongue danced across her ass before sweeping up and down her cunt, plunging into the depths of her she did not know where there. She was throbbing down there, so horny even only three or so minutes after cumming but she needed more, wanted more. She felt like anyone could walk in and call her a slut and she'd be mad, but as the light overhead flickered and she saw her state reflected back to her in the mirror, truer words would not come out of his mouth. And they did. "You taste so good, Dany. You're such a dirty little girl for letting me do this to you"

"Oh yes, yes I am" She moaned as her knees gave in and she almost fell to the floor, well she would've done had he not caught her and guided her to be on all fours. The floor was cold, the stench of piss and cum all over it. But she didn't care, she was in too much pleasure to think about this. 

"And now, my naughty whore, you're gonna let me take you from behind" Dany's eyes widened. He'd already cum, was he really that hard again? The answer to her own question came within seconds, his hard length filled her up and his hands were spreading her more so he could enter her as fully as possible. Daenerys cried out loud at the intimacy and passion poured into his thrusts. She tried to meet him but she was shaking at the feeling. "Fuck you're so tight"

"Big... so big" Daenerys cried as he didn't relent, their skin slapping as the speed at which he fucker her increased. 

"You're a bad, bad, girl. You come into this club... that I own-" Daenerys felt shock through her system. He owned the club? He owned this sex dive? She was fucking the club owner... _oh god she'd never live this down!_ Still, he had to be rich, how popular this club was... His dick inside her, filling her snapped her thoughts out of it. He had length and girth and the dirty talk was pushing her over the edge. "-And you come in wearing next to nothing! Such a whore, begging to be fucked"

"Yes, fuck me please" She moaned as she backed into him. He pulled on her hair once again, yanking it so her back is flush with his chest. His hands snake over her breasts as he thrust in her, clasped at her throat as he choked her. It was rough, primal and Daenerys was in need of a good clean shower. But she was so fucking horny she thought she could do this with him for hours. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me OH SHIT"

She screamed for minutes as her cunt clenched around his thick member, He didn't stop his assault though, just pile-driving her until her face was pressed into the floor and her ass in the air. And then, her walls held onto him again as he came in her once again. It was a good job she had an implant or that could've been ill-advised. He creamed into her but never left her pussy. "FUCK, DANY"

Instead, he just laid on top of her as they both panted together, the filthy nature of their fucking lingering in the air as their sweat mingled. Daenerys didn't know what to do, she was numb from the pleasure and pain but she was also in heaven as he laid on top of her. He asked if he'd hurt her, she'd said no, she'd said it was pleasurable, more so than anything she'd ever experienced before. 

She should've left by now, she should've shoved her clothes on walked out of the club and never come back. She should have shoved all memories of the encounter deep inside and forgotten the man with the dark eyes. But did she do it? No. Instead, he'd invited her to his apartment where they could have a shower together and have more hours of meaningless sex. 

She accepted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos, it means a lot to me!
> 
> Shannon Xx


End file.
